Love is Blind: My Sharingan Can't Detect It
by Lakrahe
Summary: Having an eye that has an ability to see through anything, Sasuke is still a victim of sudden love. "Love does move in mysterious ways"
1. Distant Stare

--- hi people! This is my 2nd story! You may think it may have a connection with my first story "Love is Blind: Even My Byakugan Can't See it" and yes It has… Please read the story I'll know you'll enjoy it. Thank you! Bold words are Sakura's thoughts and italicizes is Sasuke's thoughts. If you thought why Sakura isn't calling Sasuke with "kun". I am following the English version of the anime. Any way please Review!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love is Blind: My Sharingan Can't Detect It

After the Team 7's last mission, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came from Suna. "Sakura! You see how I beat up the bad guy!? Yeah I am so good! Yeah!" Naruto kept on cheering for his self and trying to get Sakura's impression. "Naruto… I can't believe until now you still have energy to run around and yell all day!! Right, Sasuke?" Sakura turn to Sasuke. Sasuke's only response was a smirk, his raven bangs were covering the sides of his face making Sakura not to his eyes only his smile.

"Sakura wanna get some ramen with me later lunch? my treat?" Naruto pleaded as he holds Sakura's hands together with his and he showed puppy eyes. "NO WAY! I WOULD GO OUT IN A DATE WITH YOU!!" Sakura punched Naruto's left cheek and he flu 2 meters away from Sakura and finally his head hit a tree.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's big bruise on his left cheek and on his head. Naruto stand up immediately and told Sakura. "Sakura? What was that for?" Naruto touched his left cheek where his bruise is. "That was for holding my hands YOU IDOIT!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Hey, you two better stop it. We should get going back to the village." Sasuke said with this cold and calm voice that made the two silent. SASUKE! HE THINKS SE IS SO COOL I'LL SHOW HIM! Naruto thought as he crossed his arms over his diaphragm. **OHHH!! SASUKE IS SO HOOTT!!** The words inside Sakura's big forehead. **Make that super hot! **The inner Sakura said. **Yah I know…** Sakura said with a smile on her face and her eyes shut, showing a very happy face.

After a travel of 2 hours and 50 minutes plus 17 seconds Sakura calculated. As they reached the great gates of Konoha, Sakura dropped her bag pack groan. "Ahh! It's so heavy!" Sasuke noticed her complaint. Sakura closed her eyes and give a loud and noticeable sigh. After sighing, Sakura then again opened her eyes and found out her bag pack is gone. "It was here?! Where did it go?" Sakura turned her head left to right and right to left, she looked in every direction until she saw Sasuke bring 2 big bag packs. Sakura jog towards him. Naruto of course went to Ichikaru Ramen Place.

"Sasuke, you don't have to bring it for me." Sakura trying to retrieve her bag.

"It's fine" Sasuke has his eyes lock down on one direction.

"A-are you su-sure?" Sakura blushed.

"Hnn" Sasuke nod with a smirk planted on his face.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura walked with him.

As they walked by the Ichikaru Ramen place they saw Naruto eating with Hinata.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as Naruto enjoyed eating his ramen with Hinata, he didn't hear her. Stopped as Sakura stared at Naruto with Hinata next to him, they were smiling at each other, and of course Hinata was like having sunburn. Sasuke noticed her distant stare at him.

"Sakura, are you jealous?" Sasuke seemed curious. Sakura look at Sasuke and smiled.

" Yup." Sakura said confidently and softly. Sasuke looked away.

"I am jealous because they are so sweet together. I hope someone would be as sweet as Naruto to me." She said as she looked again at the two eating Ramen and look at Sasuke again. Sasuke's onyx pupils were at the edges of his sclera trying to looked at Sakura and slowly moving his head to look at her. _So she is not jealous that Naruto and Hinata are dating but she is jealous because Hinata has a sweet person with her…?_

"Sakura let's go" Sasuke said flatly.

"Ok." Sakura kept on looking at Sasuke. Sasuke still carried the two big bag packs, his bag pack on his back and he carried Sakura's on his arm.

Silence came in with Sasuke and Sakura they reach Sakura's house.

As they were at the door, "Here" Sasuke said as he hands over Sakura's bag pack. Sakura hold the other strap of the bag as she reach for the knob and opened it. She turned back to Sasuke and took the bag.

"Thanks again, Sasuke." Sakura said with a cute grin on her face. Sasuke nod in response, his face was peaceful. "Sakura wou-" Sasuke was interrupt by "Sakura!?" A feminine voice called her from the kitchen. "I just got home, mom" Sakura said as she turned her head to where the kitchen is.

She looked again at Sasuke."What was your about to say?" Sakura asked with her eye brows raised and a grin on her face.

"I will just tell you tomorrow" Sasuke said and turn around and take a few steps away. "umm ok! Take care, Sasuke!" Sakura said as she leaned her body against the edge of the door way.

Sasuke froze for a while and didn't say anything until he stepped away. "You too" he said in a low manner but enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura blushed. It was the first time Sasuke would be returning the phrases of TAKE CARE, well it wasn't really normal for, and it was somehow unbelievable for the others because Sasuke has a cold and angry heart.

"Sakura, get dressed and help me out here." Her mom called out. "Yes mom." And she did what she asked her to do.

As Sasuke was walking through the village, this was his path to his house. "Sasuke!" a girl shouted. "He's back" another on screamed. "He is cute" the one beside the other said. Sasuke ignore them until.

"SASUKE!!!" the fan girls came running to him. Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. He walked and noticed the fan girls were a meter away and he…

Started to RUN.

He ran faster and faster and while his speed rise the fan girls also.

He stopped by in an ally. "What am I doing?! I can teleport." Sasuke show the hand seal of the tiger, leaves, and a cloud like smoke appeared and "There he is!" the fan girls range in but Sasuke already disappeared.

Sasuke teleported at the park, he sighed as he takes a seat on the bench. He saw the brunette-two-bunned-girl with the Hyuuga unconscious and his arms around her neck. _What the heck happen to the Hyuuga?" _He stood up and left the park and went straight ahead to his house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--- hi guys..! and if you think he teleported to his house… you're wrong! I just want to make a connection with my first story… any way please reviews are highly appreciated.

_**What would happen next?! Does he have feelings? Or he doesn't want to admit it? Will she ever have hope. He never knew love just came to his life all of the sudden and he even has a justsu that ables you to see through anything. Coming up next chapter: Trying to be.**_


	2. Trying To Be

---hi guys... Ok, this is already my usual greeting... Any way reviews are highly appreciated! Please be enjoyed by this chapter!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trying To Be

Next morning, the beautiful rays of the brilliant sun shone on the laying body of Sakura, the rays of light travel from her middle body to her soft and angelic face. She felt the light in her shut eyes and covered her head with her pink with playful swirls of yellow and green, blanket. She was half asleep and half awake, Sakura struggled to get back to sleep she moved her body facing right then she move again to her left but it was no use.

"Sakura, better wake up now someone is looking for you!" Her mom called from the kitchen. Sakura groaned she was still tired from yesterday, and who would ever look for her? She looked at her clock placed at her left side on the table. It was 6:30 am. _Ino, Hinata or Tenten won't visit me this time of the day_. She got up and went to the living room to see who was looking for her.

"Sakura?" His eyes were wide and he looked away. Sakura's eye sight was slightlyl blurry; she rubbed her eyes so that she could see well. As she eye sight was clear she could see a blue shirt, it looked familiar.

"Go and change, Sakura" He said, still looking away. Sakura realize she was wearing her tank top pajamas which was up to her lower ribcage, showing a part of her curve hips and waist, she was also was wearing her mini shorts, and her hair was very messy. She finally realized it was Sasuke who looking for her.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Wha-What are you do-doing here!?" Sakura stuttered as she hides her lower part of her body behind the wall. Sakura blushed as she realize, Sasuke saw her almost naked figure.

"Better get change, I'll tell afterwards" Sasuke had a small smudge of pink on his cheeks.

**Is he blushing?**

**Yah he is! Chhaaa! **Inner Sakura answered her.

**I know it! Now stop butting in! **Sakura commanded. Sasuke had a questioning look in reaction to Sakura's weird stare at him.

**Then if you know that Sasuke was blushing, then why are you asking?! **Inner Sakura said.

**Oww… kei… you're a smart conscience… **

**Of course I am! If your smart I am smarter** the Inner Sakura laughed.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Ye-Yes-Yes I am" She immendiately went to the bathroom and took a bath.

_That was weird her glare was… Irresistible…_

"Sasuke can you help me with this." Sakura's mother called him; Sasuke stood up and went for the kitchen. "Oh, thank you, Sasuke. I didn't know you can cook" Sasuke only smiled as continued slicing the carrots and set it aside.

**FASTER SELF! May be Sasuke will leave you behind if you are so slow! **Inner Sakura commanded.

**I am!** Sakura quickly put shampoo as the water hit her smooth face to her silk and soft hair and sexy figure.

"Sasuke you really an ideal man" Sasuke's eyes widen. "The girl who'll your going to marry will be so lucky" Sakura's mom said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She handed him a cute shirt with an symbol of the Haruno clan, it has a large smudges of blue, its background was green, it got a curve figure, the sleeves were popped and it had a color of gold.

"Please give this to Sakura it's her t-shirt, she wanted to wear today so can you please put it on her bed, I think she isn't done taking a bath." Sasuke nod and took the t-shirt as Sakura's mother finishes cooking breakfast.

Sakura was wearing her panty and bra as she waits for her mother to bring her shirt. What she didn't know Sasuke is the one bringing it.

Sasuke entered Sakura's bedroom not knowing she was there. Sakura was so in a hurry she didn't even lock the door. As Sasuke entered inside and he saw Sakura really almost naked, she only in panty and bra but she still she was almost naked. Sasuke dropped her shirt and he froze, he felt his blood racing to his cheeks and his heart beating faster than the speed of light and it was so loud that it was the only sound he could hear. Sakura was swaying her body and finally she turned around. _…ho-hot!_ Sasuke thought.

"SASUKE?!" Sakura's eyes widen and blush redder than Sasuke's, Sasuke picked up her shirt and look away from her beautiful, sexy, and fit body. Sakura immediately took her towel and wrapped it around her. She took her shirt, still blushing and Sasuke quickly moved to the door and went out.

Sakura's eyes became wider than her mouth. She was breathing heavily.

Sakura was still in deep thought. **WHAT WAS HE DOING?!**

**He likes you of course! **Inner Sakura stated.

**Was he a pervert?**

**Self… HE LIKES YOU! IF HE WAS A PERVERT HE MIGHT HAVE TIED YOU DOWN BY KNOW! **Inner Sakura said in an ascending mode.

**Your right… should I forgive him?**

**You should! He didn't mean to come in and he even gave our shirt to us… **Inner Sakura explained.

_THAT WAS A WEIRD EXPERIENCE but her body was beautiful it was well built and her skin is so white… WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Sasuke was sweating while his eyes were white and his onyx pupils were like about to disappear. Sasuke sat on the couch, fiddling his fingers.

After Sakura was dressed she approached Sasuke. She was wearing her shirt with fitting shorts, five inches above her knees; _she looked so simple yet, great_. Sasuke stared at her cute figure.

Sakura noticed his stare and she smile. "Sasuke let's eat." She said like what happened awhile ago was nothing.

Sasuke nod and stood up and proceed to the kitchen with Sakura. "Sakura sit down and eat, Sasuke helped me cooked it."

Sakura smelled the soup "Smells delicious…" She looked at Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke smiled.

**HE SMILED AT YOU!!! I MEAN AT US! **the inner Sakura squealed.

**I know, shut up!**

**He can't hear me I am in you. **Inner Sakura said with a VERY big point.

"Here" Sasuke gave her a plate and spoon and forks.

"Uhh... Thanks Sasuke" Sakura blushed. Sasuke sat down across her.

**I told you he is not a pervert…** Inner Sakura stated.

… Sakura was eating while her eyes were looked on Sasuke.

**Hey are you listening?!**

… Sakura was enjoying the food.

**Great what kind of person are you? Not listening to their conscience!? **Inner Sakura was obviously angry.

… Still Sakura was still staring at him. Sasuke was also looking at her with a light smile.

**ARGH! I give up… I'm outta here! **Inner Sakura suddenly disappeared.

Sakura's blush was intense and her smile became wider.

He is such a gentleman I hope Sakura is that lucky girl Sakura's mother thought looking at the two so sweet together.

"Sasuke you should eat too" Sakura's mother insisted. Sasuke didn't refuse since he is hungry and his was stomach begging for food. Sasuke got a plate, spoon and fork. He got some food and put it on his plate.

Sasuke reached the big bowl of soup which was right beside Sakura. Sakura noticed his hands reaching the big bowl and got the bowl of soup as passed it to him. Her hands were at the sides of the bowl, as Sasuke placed his hands where Sakura's hands were placed. Sakura blushed while Sasuke stared at her eyes, their hands where still at the air: Sasuke hands were still where Sakura's are. _Soft…_

After 15 seconds, "Sasuke…" Sakura called him away from daydreaming. Sasuke was a little startled and gave a shy look and with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Here"

"Thanks…" Sasuke obtained the bowl and pour some on his small bowl. He look up to Sakura who was enjoying eating the bowl which he help her mom in cooking it.

**He is so sweet and so... I don't know so different **Sakura blushed as she looks at Sasuke's face.

_I am trying to be the one you call "sweet". _Sasuke said in his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

---I am **so **sorry it's a very long chapter. So sorry if you're going to hate it, I tried my best to make it a very romantic chapter; I'll make it up to all who made it a favorite, in the next chapter. I promise.

_**Will he admit it? Or deny it? Will she have hope? Or fell on the rope? Coming up next, Chapter 2:Don't Deny**_


	3. Don't Deny

--- Thank you for all the reviews especially the following people who really waited for this chapter:

Soul-Jazz, the reason you miss me, SilentTearsAtTheDeadOfNight, and shykunoichi914. THANK YOU! I hope for those who support this story silently will also love this… THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

Don't Deny

After eating, Sakura and Sasuke washed the dishes while Sakura's mom some of the laundry.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura took the dirty plates from Sasuke.

"hnn" Sasuke took some of the dirty plates and washed them with Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at her with questioning grin.

"I should wash the dishes" Sakura said retrieving the plates.

"Its fine" He said looking at the washed plate on his hands.

Sakura smiled. "I should wash them while you dry with the ones I am done."

"Sure" _weird did I say that word?_

_"_And besides we are almost done" Sakura looked at him with a smile.

**WOW. THIS IS FIRST TIME I HEAR SASUKE SAID SURE… **Inner Sakura felt indifferent.

**I thought you went away…**

**Nahh.. I can't be removed from your mind Sakura**

**I so hate it when you're smart**

**You mean SMAR-TER, SMAR-TER.**

**Whatever I am still the boss am I?**

**Sure, sure you are. **The inner Sakura disappear.

**Good she's gone. **Sakura sighed.

Out of the sudden Sakura's face and shoulder was wet. "Hey!" she yelped.

Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura scooped water at the sink by the use of her hands and threw them to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't make a sound, he was staring at his wet shirt, his eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Sakura made a peace sign with her hand. Sasuke didn't look angry, he scooped bubbles in his hand and rub it on Sakura's cheeks as he rubbed his hands he was chuckling. Sakura was surprised deep inside, it is the very first time Sasuke laughed with happiness.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pleaded and made a puppy dog pout. Sasuke smiled as she did the said pout.

Sakura did what Sasuke did to her earlier but this time Sakura rubbed the bubbles with her two hands. Sakura was laughing as Sasuke struggled with his hand holding her wrists trying to prevent the dirt on him. When Sasuke manage to move her hands away from him but nearer to the sink, Sakura forced herself and free herself from his hands.

Immediately Sakura reached for the sink and made "Sakura!!" Sasuke wetter.

A little while after, Sakura giggling at him as Sasuke raised his arms level to his shoulders, his onyx pupils disappear(A/N: not literary),and his face made a visible frown. He looked at his shirt then to Sakura, who was giggling. He looks straight into her face; Sakura covered her mouth with her hand closed and her shoulders raised. Sasuke laughed with her.

As they notice they were laughing, silence came between them.

_Tha-that was—fun _Sasuke thought while smiling sheepishly at her.

**Sasuke's so cute**

**MAKE THAT SUPER CUTE!! **Inner Sakura inquired her.

**When will you ever leave?**

**Well I can't**

**I wish you could, cause YOU are destroying the moment..**

**If I can leave I'd already did it LONG time ago! **Inner Sakura was obviously angry.

**Yeah I hope you would **Sakura said to her inner self flatly.

**If I am not here, you would probably lose to that Ino-pig. **Inner Sakura said with a big point.

**You're right… the elimination round for the preliminaries  
**

**See what I mean**

**Oh Shut up**

"Sakura" Sasuke called her attention.

"yes?" Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"I should go… I need to change"

"Of course Sasuke" Sakura walked to the door and opened it for him.

"...." Sasuke nod in response.

"bye Sasuke!" Sakura waved to him as he took steps from the door.

"See you later" Sasuke looked at her, with a smile and then looked away.

"Bye!" Sakura responded quickly. Sasuke stopped walking and turn back to her. "Tell your mom also, it's rude if she won't know I left" Sasuke then walked without a word afterwards.

Sakura went inside blushing; she went towards to her mom, who was at the backyard.

"Mom, Sasuke said bye" Sakura said while blushing.

"Oh he left?" She asked curiously.

"Yes he needs to change his shirt" Sakura explained.

"Why? Did he say what's his objective in coming here is?" Her mom eyes were on the laundry then on her.

"Nope, he just---left" Sakura's mother nod twice.

"There was something that he needs to tell you"

"Really?" Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke didn't even looked he wants to say something.

After changing clothes Sasuke met up with Naruto. Naruto told everything what happen to him and Hinata yesterday, he wasn't actually happy but he was curious in the way Hinata acted.

...."Shut up Naruto" Sasuke hit Naruto's head.

"Why don't you just tell her, Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Tell what? And who is her?" Sasuke avoid the question, clearly stating its Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke! You know and I know, you like Sakura" Naruto said teasing him.

"You dope you were talking about Hinata and now its about Sakura?" Sasuke said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on Sasuke I can tell you like-love her" Naruto's eyebrows rose up and down while Sasuke's blush was visible.

"You-you---!" Sasuke said angrily then he stood up and turned away from Naruto.

"Sasuke… Don't deny.. Never deny your feelings" Sasuke's eyes became smaller as it was looking at Naruto, who put on his famous foxy grin.

_Tha-that moron! I can't-I can't believe he is that good in reading my actions to her!_

"hn" Sasuke walked away from him.

"Don't blame me if you lose her!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke stopped and thought for a while.

_That moron! How good he is, in this subject?_

After thinking, Sasuke moved faster away from him.

"That Sasuke, he'll never know when that time comes" Kakashi appeared with a cloud of smoke just beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked at his icha-icha addict teacher, who just newly brought out his newly bought-newest edition of his favorite novel.

_ That dope I should stay away from him a little _Sasuke looked at Naruto, who seemed to be talking to their sensei.

* * *

---wow! That's it for chapter 3… I hope you enjoyed this… smiley face everyone! I am sorry I made a mistake in chosing the chappie! I was in a hurry that time and I didn't see the output after I post it... peace...

_**Does this cliff hanger tell us something's going to happen on the next chapter? When will be the time he won't deny for the fact he like, love her? chapter 4: No More?**_


	4. No More

---Pipz I then again I apologize from the last chappie.. ok I'll give you some hint here. The time is 10:40 am if you guys are in the Asian part and if you are in the U.S or Europe it will just be 1 hour and 30 minutes before your Lunch time.. ok.. :D have fun.. Reviews then again are highly appreciated.

* * *

No More?

_Ok that dope! I should be thinking about revenge! Not her! _Sasuke groaned as he moved quickly further away from Naruto.

_If you have the same eyes as mine, then come before me. _Sasuke remembered what his older brother said.

_Foolish Brother. _Sasuke remembered what he said and clench his fists. _My objectives are killing Itachi and reviving the clan and never to like-love her.  
_

"Eh Kakashi-sensei? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked his pervert sensei.

"Oh well bye-bye" A puff of cloud and smoke appeared and Kakashi was gone.

Naruto just shrugged and got a cup ramen that was already cooked. "Ahh! Ramen…so delicious" Naruto said with pure excite and begun slurping on his cupped ramen's soup. "AHH! RAMEN!!!" Naruto said as he enjoyed his food.

_That Orochimaru…and his invitation… _Sasuke thought and ran to the forest.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved to him.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted Sakura with noodles on his mouth.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Yep, he went that-a-way!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks to where Sasuke went off.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura thank him and walked away but before she walk further, she froze and walked backwards to him. "Hey Naruto say Hi for Hinata for me…" Sakura said with a teasing smile as Naruto turned red.

Sasuke proceed to the deeper part of the forest and suddenly the pedophile, snake-lover and sanin came before him.

"Sssassuke" He said imitating a snake's sound. Sasuke only showed a confused look.

_Talking about coincidence._

"Sssassuke if you want to revive you clan… all you have to do isss come to me…" Orochimaru offered with an evil smile on his face. "Come with me and you will all have the power you need" Orochimaru tried to convince him. Sasuke can't decide will he stay in the village with his friends and forget about his family? Or train under Orochimaru to gain much power, be able to revive the clan and lose…Sakura?

_I-I don't know… I want to see my family again and I don't want to lose her, I don't really want to lose her._

He's only goals in his life was to kill that Itachi and reborn his clan.

Orochimaru was irritated by his silence and spoke out.

"Sssassuke I know you need power… your eyesss speak for them." The sanin encourage him. Sasuke didn't even nod or rejected the offer Orochimaru is giving him. Suddenly a cloud-like smoke appeared beside Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto bowed in front of the snake user sanin.

"Your late Kabuto" Orochimaru reprimanded.

"I am sorry Lord Orochimaru; I have already finished researching about the justsus you told me to work on."

"Good. Pleassse Kabuto show Sssasuke that the loss of not training under me is such enormous." Orochimaruo told Kabuto with Sasuke giving off a puzzled look and a bit irritated. Kabuto only nodded in his response.

Sakura passed by the hospital and saw Temari and Gaara newly walked out from the hospital with Shikamaru behind them.

"Hi Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Neji and Tenten got injured in the forest good thing we came before both of them past out." Temari explained while Shikamaru yawned.

"How are they?"

"Neji is in good condition" Shikamaru said "Tenten is still unconscious" Temari said together what Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded with a confused smile while Temari punched Shikamaru's shoulder lightly. Gaara just stared at them quietly and Shikamaru complained to what Temari did.

"By any chance have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura cut off.

"Nope" Shikamaru and Temari said in unison while Gaara shook his head. Sakura frowned and out of nowhere Kakashi appeared with Gai running after him.

"Oh youthful rival Kakashi you're cheating!!" Gai shouted to his rival.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kakashi looked away from his pocket book and turned to Gai. Gai made waterfall tears as he knew Kakashi didn't listen to him.

"You guys?" Shikamaru asked the two senseis.

"Oh Hey Shikamaru.." Kakashi made a salute greeting. Gai only bowed to him.

"Neji and Tenten are inside the hospital at room 234D." Shikamaru faced Gai.

"WHAAT!? How did my youthful students get this injured?!" Gai said with waterfalls tears again.

"They fell from a cliff-hole and good thing they both were mildly injured" Temari stated.

"Only that, Tenten is unconscious and Neji can't move much and it's a cliff, Temari" Shikamaru said with more information. Sakura, Gaara and Kakashi only listen to their conversation.

"Well it was almost a hole, Shikamaru, thank you very much." Temari looked at Shikamaru with a glare.

"Where did they fell?" Gai asked. "Was Lee with them?"

"No he wasn't" Gaara said coldly.

"Somewhere over there." Temari pointed to the forest.

"Oh. I thought they had a group training" Gai sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Sakura… What are you doing here?" Kakashi said with his eyes lock on his pocket book while Temari, Gai, Shikamaru and Gaara were talking about what happened with Neji and Tenten.

"I was looking for Sasuke" Sakura said giving him a satisfied look.

"Well I saw him passed by here and to the forest."

"How did you know when you were with Gai-sensei?"

"Oh well bye bye Sakura I have errands to do" a cloud like smoke appeared and the pervert jounin disappeared. Sakura sighed and left without a word to the others.

"Ok Sasuke you knew why it's a great loss?" Kabuto said with an evil smirk. Sasuke was panting holding his upper arm show a very visible and open wound._ How did he? _Sasuke winced and stared at his own body. His clothes got some scratched holes and the wound on his arm. _He just past me and how? _He greatly realized mpost of his body was paralyzed._  
_

"Nice justsu isn't it?" Kabuto grinned evilly. "I thought you are the rookie of your class Sasuke" Sasuke only showed a puzzled look and stared at nowhere. Orochimaru only smiled evilly. "You see Sasuke" (A/N: good he did follow the snake's voice) Sasuke was still puzzled, Kabuto was silent. "If you don't get much power to fulfill you objectives then you'll just..." Orochimaru added. Sasuke paid attention and was still in daze.

"DIE!!" Orochimaru shouted and charge in to Sasuke, he launched his snakes at him.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at what was coming towards him in great speed. Sasuke breath heavily like he was going to die. He can't move and can't do anything and even he dodge his attacks he will still attack him again. Everything felt like _THAT DAY_, he was so scared he can't run and if even he shouts no one would save him but he hopes someone would (A/N: remember the time in the forest of death). _NO MORE! _Sasuke screamed inside his mind, his eyes tells terror.

* * *

--- finally I finished this chappie! Ok guys yes and yes all my Love is Blind stories are connected to each other. If you read them all you can tell each feelings of the character to the other.. you'll see… I apologize if it is somehow random.. for the next chappie I NEED IDEAS THANK YOU VERY MUCH. cookies for all.

_**What will he chose? New Love? or Old Love? "Why is the author making me suffer?" Sasuke said to Sakura. "She probably wants to excite the readers…" Sakura patted his shoulder. "Well I hope they liked it.. LIKED IT WHEN I AM SUFFERING WITH THIS DECISIONS and all.." Sasuke said with anger in his eyes. ~Hey Sas and Sak don't be sad the next chappie will be a good one. "Look who's talking" Sasuke turned around. "Hn"**_

"_**We should go Lakrahe, thanks again!" Sakura waved. "Oh yea to all readers, reviews and ideas are appreciated! Sasuke won't come in the next chapter if you won't.. Bye!" Sakura informed and pushed Sasuke to the away here. ~Next Chapter 5: Power of the Sharingan.**_


	5. Power of Love

**Naruto: I can't believe Lakrahe-chan make us introduce this story… and it is teme's. (whining)**

**Hinata: It's al..alright Na..naruto-kun. At least we'll have to see wha..what's going to ha..happen in this cha..chapter. (blushing and fiddling her fingers)**

**Naruto: sure sure, Hinata-chan. Well teme should own me, especially his viewers. BELIEVE IT!**

**Hinata: Ye..yes these are the very su..supportive readers of this story; Soul-Jazz, Spar8884, the reason you miss me, Hinamori Amu-chan, mysticalwater, and lastly skykunoichi914. Lakrahe-chan appreciates your reviews.**

**Naruto: you guys, reading, should review because I should be training with that pervy sage right now.**

**Hinata & Naruto: Lakrahe-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Power of Love

He is getting closer and closer to him. Just a meter left, 5 kunais connected with wire hit Orochimaru before his snakes reached Sasuke. The kunais were stabbed on Orochimaru's arm and shoulder, a second after Sasuke noticed 3 exploding tags were connected and he immediately moved away, ninja style. Just in time the exploding tags exploded, simultaneously. It made Orochimaru hit a nearby tree.

Kabuto furrowed his brows and perform some hand seals, after several hand seals his palms glowed light blue.

_Those hands? The chakra absorbing palms… like the ones the guy used in the prelims. _Sasuke's fear and terror was gone and focused on the two strong ninjas. As Orochimaru fell on the ground they heard a feminine voice from somewhere.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE SASUKE AWAY FROM KONOHA!" Sakura shouted, bringing out her kunai.

"Aww.. the weakest came to save the weak…" Kabuto mockingly said. Sasuke's temple should a visible vein indicating the sign of rage and attacked Kabuto using the fire dragon jutsu. Kabuto manage to have no major injuries from the attack. His upper body had the 1st degree burn except his head and right arm.

Sakura ran to Sasuke as fast as she could, without watching Sakura trip on a root. She groaned in pain as her chin and front body hit the ground, luckily it was grassy but her left knee hit a blunt rock. It made a visible mark and it bleed. **Ouch! Stupid rock!**

Sasuke's eyes searched Sakura as Kabuto took the fire off his body and Orochimaru still unconscious. After few glimpses he saw Sakura on the ground. "Sakura!!" Sasuke shouted and swiftly moved to her.

"Sakura." Sasuke helped her up. Sakura held her knee while standing up; Sasuke noticed this and tried to carry her.

"No Sasuke. I can walk" Sakura refused. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Kabuto already took the fire off and helping Orochimaru up.

"Hn" Sasuke forced himself and carried Sakura, bridal style. "We'ill be died if you will be stubborn" and they jumped from tree to tree. While they escaped from Orochimaru and Kabuto, they were both silent.

"Sasuke" Sakura broke the silence. "You can put me down now." Sasuke obeyed. Sakura looked at their surrounding and no sign of a snake-lover sanin or the so called 'loyal-follower' of Orochimaru. "Let's go" Sakura took a step with her left foot and "OUCH" and… fell down. Sakura scream for a while and closed her eyes.

Sasuke's senses alerted "Sharingan!" His eyes were red and completed the normal Sharingan, three dots. He quickly moved to save Sakura from falling. _Shit they are coming here!_ Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and threw his wires and did some swinging. They landed on another tree safely. Sasuke landed first and threw Sakura in the air making sure she landed flatly on Sasuke's arms and after that he deactivated his Sharingan.

Sakura landed on his arms perfectly and Sasuke moved again away from the forest to the village so Orochimaru won't get them. Sakura keep on complaining of putting her down but Sasuke just ignore every complaint she gave.

Few more blocks to go and they are at the village. Out of the sudden Orochimaru came jolting out from the ground and surprised the two. Sakura screamed, still on Sasuke's arms. Sakura took an exploding tag with a kunai attached to it and threw it to Orochimaru while Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke moved higher with Sakura still on his arms. He put Sakura down on a high branch and the tag exploded. "Wait!" Sakura called hesitantly. "I will fight with you" She said seriously looking at his Sharingan eyes.

"hn" Sasuke said and without a word Orochimaru was behind them. Sasuke turned to Orochimaru and gave him his Fire jutsu, the Goukakyuu. Orochimaru's first layer skin fell off literally and a new skin replaced it immediately. Sasuke gave him a kick and a couple of punches and continue fighting.

Sakura stood up and ignored the pain, as she stood up, in a flash Kabuto appeared behind her with his glowing palm beside her neck. Sakura gulped, she doesn't want to disturb Sasuke and she doesn't want to be a pain in the neck.

Sasuke noticed with his Sharingan and saw Sakura with Kabuto behind her. He stopped and Orochimaru kicked him to a big tree. "Sasuke… what is far important? The weakling girl? Or you revenge?" Orochimaru evilly said. Sakura stayed calm.

Sasuke pulled himself together to stand up. His Sharingan was still activated and look straight into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Sasuke! Don't go! Please.. I don't care I'll die!" Sakura blurted suddenly.

"Shut your mouth or you'll die pathetically" Kabuto scared her. Sakura shut her mouth and look at Sasuke worriedly.

"If you won't come with us this girl will d-" The last part Orochimaru was paralyzed, his eyes widen. _Don't even think about it!_ Orochimaru was caught in a genjutsu and he groaned in pain, clearly he was suffering from this.

"He-his eyes" Orochimaru said weakly and hoarsely. He bent down on his knees because of pain, his eyes was still looking at Sasuke's Sharingan eyes.

Kabuto's eyes widen in shock and tempted to kill Sakura. Before his palm reached her vital points, in a matter of nanoseconds Sasuke appeared and stopped Kabuto's glowing palm by holding Kabuto's arm, tight and away from Sakura. Kabuto grinded his teeth while Sasuke glared at him. Sakura on the other hand was shock of Sasuke's impressive speed and when Sasuke stopped Kabuto, she kicked him hard with joint forces with her inner side.

Kabuto fell from the tree and landed on a lower branch, with that Sakura and Sasuke took the chance of escape.

**Self. Good work… **Inner Sakura acknowledged her.

**Thanks to you of course…**

**Hey… you're the physical body, you kicked not me…**

**Thanks Inner…**

**Welcome… Oh yah you betta tell Sasuke how you feel.**

**WAHHH?!**

**....  
**

**Inner?**

Finally they reached the village, Sasuke stopped to sighed and pant while Sakura was still holding her injured knee. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke might have been tired from using Sharingan.

"Hn" He said his favorite reply. "Let's treat that injury of yours" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand not tightly and Sakura blushed in this. Since Sasuke's back was facing her, she can't see his reaction.

After a few blocks they reached Sasuke's apartment. It wasn't spacious, it was somehow empty but a corner there is full of shurikens, kunais and some scrolls. Sasuke let Sakura sit on the couch while Sasuke got some first aid kit from a small cabinet.

* * *

**Naruto: not much of a cliff hanger… Lakrahe-chan..**

**Hinata: be considerate Na...naruto-kun.. Lakrahe-chan was busy..and…all..and especially from our stories..**

**Naruto: Ok. Ok Hinata-chan… readers, viewers, pass biers please review. Lakrahe-chan will be happier.**

**Hinata: yes… she'll appreciate that... (changes topic) He became stronger because of Love.. that is why the chapter's title is Power of Love..**

**Naruto: Yes.. the next chapter will be chp 6: With My Eyes.. so betta wait for it... BELIEVE IT!  
**


	6. With My Eyes

---I am sorry guys! I was totally busy with the school activities these past weeks. I hope Naruto didn't disappoint me in doing the disclaimer and introductions, oh yea for Hinata I do trust her.

With My Eyes

"Let me take a look at that injury" Sasuke commanded but not like a dictator. He sat down beside Sakura and put the first aid kit, a bowl of water and a towel on the short table. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's injured leg by pulling her thigh on his lap. Sakura's face was darker than her hair.

"I'll do it" Sakura grabbed the cotton from Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's wrist. "Sasuke" Sakura begged. Sasuke started washing her wound.

"Hn" Sasuke continued rubbing the cotton on her knee. Sakura grunted as Sasuke rubs the cotton on her wound. "It will last" Sasuke told her. Sakura's response was a nod and watched Sasuke finishing her wound. After rubbing the wound with cotton he applied the usual first aid.

Sakura blushed redder and redder because of too much embarrassment, Sakura avoided looking at Sasuke's face and sing a song. Sasuke continued applying first aid and smiled. SMILED. Sasuke smiled as Sakura sing a song. "Standing by my window… listening for your call… Seems I really miss you after all. Time won't let me keep…these sad thought to myself. I'd just like to let you know I wish I'd never let you go… " Sakura sang softly. _Soothing.. voice.. _Sasuke was stunned. "And I'll always love you… Deep inside this heart of mine…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who continued to sing and keep on swaying her upper body with her song. Sakura put her eyes outside the window. The beautiful warm sun shone on Konoha.

"And I'll always need you…" Sakura was perfect getting the tone of the song. It was a high tone at the last part and Sasuke smiled lightly. SMILED. "And if you ever change your mind... I'll still… I will lo-" Sakura stopped and shifted her sight to face Sasuke.

_Amazing _Sasuke thought of her. His smiled turned into a jaw dropping.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's stare at her. Since Sasuke didn't smile, he was stunned and somehow showed almost undetected emotion. "Was my voice bad..?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Did my eyes ever tell you the answer?" Sasuke said standing up and tidy up his first aid kit.

**What's he talking about?**

**TSk TSk!.. Sakura-self…**

**Why do you have to call me different names inner?**

**I can't decide in where to choose myself…**

**Whatever.. and why did you appear..? I thought you.. you went away?**

**I am here to clarify things… Self…**

**So??**

**Sasuke meant.. look deep inside his eyes.. duh! physical me..**

**Well I could see nerves.. inner.. you know the anatomy..?**

**Sakura.. I MEANT FIGURATIVELY! **Inner Sakura fumed.

"Sakura." Sasuke called her attention. Sakura ignored her Inners self and faced Sasuke with 2 onigiris on his hands. "Here.. I know you're hungry… and it's past lunch time. Sasuke sat again with her and gave her the onigiri. "eat up" Sasuke started eating his.

"Uh" Sakura attempt to start a sentence and in response Sasuke faced her, not said his famous 'hn' or raised his brows or the like. "Welcome" _for the love you shredded from me Itachi! Good thing it was again renewed…_

"Now eat" Sasuke continued and smiled lightly. Sakura was lightly surprised with his unusual way of responding. Sasuke went back to his eating and Sakura took a bite.

**HI!! outer self!!!**

**Look who's here.**

**You mean LISTEN WHO'S HERE.. **Inner made a guy pose.

**How.. Ironic.. **Sakura sweat dropped.

**Sak.. look how Sasuke is so romantic and nice to you.. **Inner Sakura pointed to the eating Sasuke.

Sakura slowly eat her food. Bit by bit.

Sasuke eyes had a fixed sight, to where he looked at the window. Outside the window he saw a cherry blossom tree. He was serious as he eats.

**Where is he looking at?**

**Outside the window? **Inner said with a sarcasm tone.

Sakura ate faster and finish in a second. She wiped her red cherry lips to remove some dirt near her mouth. Sakura thought off a conversation.

"Sakura.." Sasuke called her attention again. "Want to go out?" Sasuke asked in a different tone. Sakura nodded her head and blushed. She thought for a second. **Sasuke asking me out? **Sakura furrowed her brows and attacked Sasuke.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE?!" Sakura tried to punch him but Sasuke only dodge her attacks. Sasuke ran outside to lure her there and to prevent breakage in his apartment.

"Sakura?! This is me!" Sasuke then again dodge her attack from her kunai. Sasuke furrowed his brows as a kunai past through his hair.

"I KNOW SASUKE WON'T ASK ME ON A DATE" Sakura said exaggeratedly and tried to kick Sasuke. Sasuke dodge again this attack.

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally caught her wrists and stopped her. "I am the real Sasuke Uchiha. And why in the universe you thought I am not Sasuke?"

Sakura silenced and bent her head. "You seemed so different... so different from before" Sakura answered. Sasuke was still holding her wrists and bent his head too. "You were so sweet and an ideal guy today… it's so not like you" Sakura explained further.

"Will my eyes satisfy you?" Sasuke said huskily to her. Sakura looked up to him with innocent eyes and looked straight at him. "Will they? Since the eyes are the window to your soul and to your true emotions." Sasuke continued and brought her near the cheery blossom he stared earlier.

They reached the said cheery blossom tree and Sasuke only continue to wait for Sakura's answer. "Sasuke" Sakura sighed his eyes was different with emotions in it. "Some people are hard to trust one of these days and especially ninjas, those really follow the rules are highly honored by the people and these people are hopeless in love because of denying their emotions, because of being a ninja and-"

"But whenever you deny you're feelings, the eyes are always the instrument to spoil your acting skills. Even you're the best in a way of not showing true emotions but by looking at one's eyes you'll see the true emotion inside them, hiding deep inside, within them, sealed in them." Sasuke interrupted her and continued the idea.

"Then what is the means of having this topic?" Sakura is starting to get confuse.

"I actually thought you'll get it by reading my eyes… because with my eyes you may tell a feeling I tried to deny so long has finally made its success in controlling me." Sasuke moved closer to her, Sakura was totally confused.

"I never even get a chance to detect it before it would crash into me." Sasuke said with a smile while Sakura blushed and stayed silent.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. "What I am trying to sa-" Something, someone interrupted him.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto called. Sasuke and Sakura saw Hinata running from Naruto and Naruto after her. "WAIT!!" Naruto shouted.

_YOU DOPE! THANKS TO YOU! I'LL HAVE TO START OVER _Sasuke's eyes furrowed in frustration.

**What in the world did Naruto do wrong or Hinata? **Sakura's sweat drop.

---YES! A new chapter! I am so sorry I posted this like forever… I was so busy and I have to cope up with my grades. REVIEWS ARE LIKE SMILES WHEN YOU SMILE AND GIGGLE AS YOU READ THE STORY.. next chapter 7: The Beginning of the Ending of the Bad Start. It's kinda long for a chappie title but who cares… Anyone who can guess what Sakura's song will get a cookie!! …on the next chappie… *grins*


	7. Love Clash

---guys! I totally forgot this won't be the last chappie!!! Oh thanks for the review people! Thank you once again! I don't own Naruto…

Spazz8884 and Misery Blossom for getting the answer correct… and yes it is I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU by Nina, great song by the way, check out the lyrics and song, its awesome!

* * *

Love Clash

Silence past their path, as the breeze move through them, making their hair fly smoothly. Sasuke and Sakura faced each other, still hiding their feelings, still sealing it in and scared to let it out.

"Sakura! I Lo-" Before Sasuke could finish someone appeared in front of them. So fast it was, Sasuke noticed it when a little of its form was revealed.

"Oh Hello youthful Sakura!" A person in a green spandex appeared before her. His white shiny teeth sparkled as the sun's rays hit them. Showing a thumbs up to Sakura with a fresh red rose on his mouth, its stem **(A/N: no thorns ok!) **his biting.

Realizing it's a person they knew, Sakura gave a look of indifference and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lee.." Sakura said uncertainly. **WHAT ARE YOU?!**

**Want me to kill him for you? **Inner tighten her fists.

**NO thank you Lee save my life so…**

**SO?! HE is stealing the moment here! **Inner formed hand seals.

**STOP! **Sakura commanded to her Inner self.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly. Lee turned to him and back to Sakura.

"I am here for Sakura" Lee said smiling.

**WHAAAT?!**

**Another lover? **Inner said sarcastically.

"Sakura…" Lee bent down on his knees and reached for Sakura's hand. "I Lo-" Before Lee could finish and reach Sakura's hand.

"What do think you are doing?" Sasuke said flatly while getting a grasp on Lee's arm.

"Confessing my youthful love for the youthful Sakura" Lee stood up to face Sasuke.

"Guys?" Sakura tried to cut them off.

"Not on my watch you are." Sasuke's eyes turned dark.

"Why Sasuke? She doesn't have to always run to you…" Lee almost shouted.

"…." Sasuke remained silent. Anger was trying to come out of him.

"She has a life.. and what? You don't even love her back?" **(A/N: sorry for a OOC Lee…)**

"……."

"You only cared about your revenge! Right?" The words were nailed into his mind.

"……" The silence means yes to Sakura.

**The he-**

**Saki?**

**Why DO I keep on thinking he loves me even he doesn't!?**

**Sak..**

"Sasuke?" Sakura tried to stop the burning pain inside her. Sasuke looked at her with emotional eyes. Every silent response Sasuke portrayed, Sakura thought of it as a yes to Lee's answer.

"Stop it Lee! Sasuke…" Sakura fled away before he could shout.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called her back. Sasuke faced Lee with angry eyes.

"Sasuke" Lee called him before Sasuke could attempt to catch up to Sakura.

"We are both youthfully in love with the same beautiful girl; I don't want any other competitor so I wished to settle this here." Lee was in his normal taijutsu stance.

"I have no time for games." Sasuke looked at Lee just above his shoulder. Looking at Lee in a fighting stance, Sasuke smirked at this and prepared his self. Lee made a sign of letting Sasuke charge in first.

With hesitation Sasuke charge in fast.

"I knew it! It will all just be a fairy tale. Loving Sasuke is just like that but why does reality keeps on putting a big border between I and him?" Sakura said to herself. Right in front of her was a clear pond, with lilies on the side. It's a place she wants to be right now, away from that horrible truth. The truth that Sasuke won't love her even in her dreams perhaps.

"_I am an avenger" _She exactly remembered when they first met with Kakashi–sensei.

"He'll never get to like me" Sakura sighed and sat in front of the crystal clear water. Kicking her feet on the water, making waves she saw Sasuke's image. "Sasuke?!" She whispered and looked behind her.

**My imagination?**

**Self…**

**What is it this time Inner? **Sakura is obviously so a in a bad mood.

**Hey… don't say that! Look at that pond, a girl with that face is attractive! **Inner emphasized that last word, giving it a cowgirl accent.

**But why won't Sasuke like me?**

**Like us… Like us… **Inner tapped her foot many times on the ground.

**Whatever Inner…**

**Hn**

**Now you're acting like him…**

**Hn…**

**Stop it..**

**Hn!**

**I meant it… **Sakura is getting serious.

Returning to Sasuke:

Panting from exhaustion, Sasuke look at Lee distantly. _He sure had changed and improved. _Taking a deep breathe and hoped to finish this sooner, to find _her._

Keeping his cool attitude, he kept a good guard, for that green beast's attacks. Trying to restore his chakra back, Sasuke stood still trying to be one with himself, at the same time not putting his guard down.

Sasuke took another deep breath and "Sharingan!" his bloodline jutsu has been released. In his eyes, he is able to see through any moving fast object; with a glimpse he saw a movement of Lee. In just a speed of sound Lee swiftly appeared beside Sasuke and giving him a mighty kick of his: "Konoha Whirlwind!!" Lee shouted.

Sasuke flu into a tree, hitting his head first. "Yes! I won, Sakura…" Lee shouted in joy.

"I won, youthfully, won!" Lee said overwhelm with his victory against the Uchiha. "Yes with this I can now face my most arch and youthful rival, Neji! But first, off to find Sakura and confess my youthful love." Lee said romantically and picked up the rose he left behind.

Returning to Sakura:

**Shut up Inner!**

**No! You listen to me!**

**Can you please??**

**Wait Sak!**

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?**

**Eh?**

**Arrrgh! What?**

**Sak… If you really love Sasuke, then continue your fight for him…**

…**..even he hates me?**

**Even he does! Confess your love duh!**

…**..Inner….**

…**..Because if you do love him… Go for it… because I do…**

…**..Inner…**

**I know I might be corny sometimes but I do care for you…**

**Inner…**

**Keep on saying Inner now go find SASUKE!**

**YES MA'AM!**

Sakura stood up, feeling all energized. "I love you Sasuke!" Sakura said confidently and disappeared.

Returning to Lee and Sasuke:

Walking while fixing his hair, Lee whistled a romantic song. He stopped for some weird reason. "Something was weird with Sasuke?" Lee thought deeply.

"There was really something weird with him." Lee tried to recalled what happened.

* * *

---Hey pipz! Please review! I am sorry if I took 100 centuries to post this.. I can't believe how tight my schedule is..

_**What do think Lee thought back there? Did he really defeat Sasuke? or He actually won?**_

[a chat w/ the real Sasuke, Sakura & Lee!]

**Sasuke:** baka Lee.. hn!

**Sakura: **What did you exactly do?

**Lee: **Yes.. and why am I baka?

**Lakrahe: **Oh... I created a plan for the finale!

**Sakura: (Lee was stunned and no reaction from Sasuke) **the finale?

**Lee:** Oh! will I and the lovely Sakura-chan end up?

**Sasuke: **Shut up Lee!

**Lakrahe: **Ask the readers if they want you two to be a couple..

**Sakura: (whispers loudly but good thing Lee didn't notice it) **OMG! not even in hell I want to be with him..

**Lee:** Who do you want to end up with Sakura-chan? ME? or Sasuke-kun?

**Sakura: (whispers to you) **Please chose Sasuke.. and please review your answer! I am begging you if you won't I'll end up with...

**Lakrahe: **Hey! Sak.. Let's go you can say your appreciation speech after the last chappie!


	8. New Beginning

**Me: ** hello guys this will be the finale chapter of "LIB: My Sharingan Can't Detect it".

**Sakura: **(walking with Sasuke behind her) Hello! Thank you for the readers and reviewers for all the suggestions and reviews.

**Sasuke: ** Why did I even bother coming here?

**Me:** Just do the disclaimer.

**Sasuke: **Lakrahe will never own Naruto and me.

**Me: **Oh how I really wish!

**Sakura: **don't take Sasuke from me!

**Me: **Sheesh! You're lucky you get to get Sasuke all for yourself.

**Sakura: **(big smile) Ahh! It means the reviewers want Sasuke?!

**Sasuke:** Hn?

**Me: ** Let's just go through to the chapter.

* * *

New Beginning

"Baka Lee" Sasuke looked at his replacement jutsu wore off. "Hn" Sasuke was on hiding from Lee all this time! "I better get to Sakura before he confesses" Sasuke shrugs grossly, thinking Lee would have a lovey-dovey relationship with Sakura.

"La-La-La-La!" Singing happily was Lee going to find Sakura. But where the hell will he find her? Still walking, Lee saw Guy.

"Leeee!" Guy over acted.

"Guy-sensei!" And there goes the sunset scene for those two.

In the way to Sasuke's apartment, Sakura grew tired. "Sasuke!" she called out his name.

Sakura shout his name out a lot of times. "Maybe he wasn't interested after all." Sakura frowned. Her tears started to irritate her eyes. In short, she's going to cry. "I..I know he'll forget it. I..I know he'll never like me!" Sakura started to sob, her eyes were watery.

"What will I forget?" the voice she wanted to hear came. "Why would I never like you?" Sakura turned to face the masculine and emotionless voice. A tear drop traveled down to her delicate cheeks.

"Why you never show your emotions?"

"It's not my personality to be emotional"

"Sasuke.." He went closer to her as she called his name. "I love you sooo much!" No emotion from Sasuke. "I love you! I can't bare it. I am sorry!"

"You're sorry for loving me?"

"I know you don't like me! But please don't leave me!" Sakura's tears started to fall continuously.

…_.I… _Sasuke went closer to Sakura and hugged her. "I love you too.." He hugged her tighter. "Don't cry."

Sakura leaned back at him and looked at his stable face. "You don't look like you love me.." More of her tears began to fall. Sasuke sighed and let her forehead rest on his chest.

"When I don't show emotions it doesn't mean that I am not sealing some inside me…" Sakura looked up at him. "What emotion do you want me to portray, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice raised a little. "Why not look into my eyes and actions?" His face turned stern.

"Why the hell you're so hard to read!?" Sakura punch him. Sasuke touched the punched part.

**WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR?! **Inner shouted in horror.

They looked at each other, silently. "I…I…am soorry!" Sakura hugged him.

Sasuke lifted her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What? Both of them?!" Guy nooded. "But.. I.. I still have to confess my eternal love for Sakura!" Lee have fire burning in his eyes. "I won't let that Sasuke get her.." Lee whined.

"But Lee.." Guy frowned at him. "They are badly hurt." Lee net his head and tighten his fist.

"I won't lose to him Guy-sensei! I am called by youth!" Lee complained.

"Come on Lee.." Patting Lee's back, Guy offered him to move on. "You'll find another girl, Lee. It's clearly shown that Sakura loves Sasuke and she's very loyal." Lee just shows a face of disappointment.

**Years have past**

Sasuke and Sakura have been together for almost all their lives. They were inseparable, except when they sleep and take showers of course.

Sasuke forgot about revenge completely and he is devoted to Sakura. In a short time, Sasuke became a jounin, like Neji. Sasuke also liked the color pink. Sasuke also enhance his chakra control with Sakura, his reward was a kiss from her. In a week, he'll master everything and after that he'll pretend he'd forget it.

Sakura offered herself to be an apprentice of the greatest Tsunade the current Hokage. Spending much time with the Lady Hokage, she tries to manage her time with her love one, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, able to master the controls of chakra, she keeps on giving Sasuke too many kisses when he wants to learn.

And with Lee, was able to find a girl to love. And her name is Jacque Chan!

"Is that Lee?!" Sakura pointed. Sasuke put his arm down, where it was around Sakura.

"I bet"

They went to see if it's really him.

"Lee" Sasuke tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke" Lee noticed Sakura. "Hello Sakura. Such a youthful couple."

The couple giggled. Sasuke returned his arm around Sakura.

'Where's that girl, Jacque?" Sakura asked.

"My youthful Jacque? Upstairs dressing up." Lee smiles. "Hey, take care. And Sasuke don't cheat on Sakura or else all" Sasuke smirked.

"Like that's going to happen" Sasuke pulled Sakura closer. "I love her and my purpose of living is her." Sasuke gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Whatever Sasuke" Sakura returned the kiss. "Let's go Lady Tsunade is waiting for me. If I am late I'll blame you for this." Sakura pinched Sasuke's nose lightly.

"Bye Lee!" They said in unison.

"Bye!" The couple left. "A new beginning for them" Lee said in a whisper while smiling.

* * *

**Sakura: **Ahhhh! (eyes sparkles)

**Me: **I am sorry I am not good in describing kisses.

**Sasuke:** …..

**Lee: **I'm I late??

**Sasuke: **You are.

**Lee: **Whaaaa? Again?!

**Me:** Oh yah you didn't show up in the "LIB: Even My Byakugan Can't See It"

**Lee: **Temari-san and Shikamaru-kun left me at my house.

**Sasuke: **Thank you for all the reviews.

**Sakura: **Thank you for everything!


End file.
